


A Small Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mordern AU, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili likes taking photos of Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing. Because I wanted to.

Fili likes taking photos of Kili, and it quickly spirals into something of an obsession.

Whether it’s the hint of a dimple, or the curve of his smile, the lines under his eyes when he’s tired or the edge of his lip. Whether he’s looking off into the distance, unaware, or shyly avoiding the lens, looking down. Fili doesn’t care, and within a matter of months of them knowing each other his camera quickly fills up with photos of Kili.

So the next step is natural.

He did it to tease him, at the start.

Cajoling him into smiling at the camera when he’s feeling particularly playful or in the morning when Kili wakes up with a head full of mussed hair and soft, swollen lips from their kissing the night before. And when he flashed that pretty smile Fili would click the shutter and capture it.

As time passed, though, things progressed from the light teasing to things of a more serious nature.

He liked to capture that moment where Kili's eyes went blind with pleasure and the sweet, soft little moans he made were caught in his throat, though Fili had trouble with the timing, more often than not, as he was so caught up in it all himself.

And he’d swear and Kili would just laugh that soft, musical sound, and he’d forget all about the photos and about everything else around them.

Fili likes taking photos of Kili.

 

 


End file.
